Caster (Spooky)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant summoned to the Holy Grail War of the FC/OC Holy Grail War. Caster's true name is Spooky. The owner of Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion. She is in charge of many of the specimens, scares, and frights, and fighting her will surely lead you to her mansion. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, Specimens vary from 9-B to 6-C Name: Caster, Spooky Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Ghost Powers and Abilities: |-|Spooky=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Magic, Immortality (Type 1 and 7), Flight, Skilled Knife User, Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Teleportation, Non-Corporeal, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities), Item Creation, Summoning (Can summon her specimens), Pocket Reality Manipulation (via Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion), Power Nullification (Nullifies any abilities that allow the opponent to bypass the mansion, such as intangibility, invisibility, teleportation, and spatial manipulation), Reality Warping and Spatial Manipulation (Can manipulate the reality and space of her mansion), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Possession (Non-combat applicable), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age) |-|Specimens= *'All Specimens have:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Possession (Non-combat applicable), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age) *'Specimen 1:' Teleportation (Can suddenly appear in-front of an opponent), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1; Is made out of cardboard), Stealth Mastery, Sound Manipulation (Creates a loud sound when appearing) *'Specimen 2:' Regeneration (Low-High; Can regenerate from just a puddle), Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Statistics Reduction (Can slow the opponent down with ink), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1; Is made of ink), Immortality (Type 3) *'Specimen 3:' Surface Scaling, Poison Manipulation (Every attack it does inflicts the opponent with a deadly poison, including even Servants) *'Specimen 4:' Flight, Non-Corporeal (Is a ghost), Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) *'Specimen 5:' Weapon Mastery, Smoke Manipulation (Can create smoke), Life Manipulation (Whenever this successfully lands a hit, it completely halves the life of the opponent) *'Specimen 6:' Intangibility (Can go through walls), Flight, Spatial Manipulation (Completely ignores the space between itself and it's opponent when attacking) *'Specimen 7:' Mind Manipulation (Can read the opponent's minds), Perception Manipulation (Can change the opponent's perception), Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry (Can copy the opponent's powers on a lesser scale) *'Specimen 8:' Flight, Enhanced Senses, Darkness Manipulation (Passively causes darkness around itself, causing the opponent to miss more) *'Specimen 9:' Enhanced Senses, Accelerated Development (Passive; Physical Stats), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation (Can make a corridor loop infinitely) *'Specimen 10:' Transformation, Perception Manipulation (Can cause visual hallucinations), Statistics Amplification (Gets stronger and faster every time it misses. Resets once it hits) *'Specimen 11:' Flight, Teleportation, Power Nullification (Restricts an opponent to be only able to do one move) *'Specimen 12:' Weapon Mastery, Mind Manipulation (If killed without using magical means, the opponent will have their mind altered and their moves be weaker due to this) *'Specimen 13:' Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses *'Specimen 14:' Regeneration (Low-Mid), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with both a hatchet and a sword), Body Control, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1, 2, and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul anymore) Attack Potency: Island level (Has C-Rank Strength, making her comparable to Jack the Ripper, James Moriarty, Elizabeth Báthory, and Frankenstein's Monster), Specimens vary from Wall level (Specimen 1, the weakest specimen has strength comparable to E-ranked servants, who are ten times stronger than the finest athletes and capable of crushing human skulls with their fingertips like eggshells) to Island level (While most Specimens are comparable to D, C and B-ranked Servants in strength, Specimens 13 and 14 are comparable to even A-ranked Servants in strength) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A+-Rank Agility, making them one of the more faster servants) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Possesses D-ranked Endurance, making her one of the less durable servants. Non-Corporeality makes her difficult to kill), Specimens vary from Wall level to Island level Stamina: Virtually limitless for as long as they have mana Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Knife Intelligence: Unknown. Weaknesses: Specimen 13 if knocked out of the water will be temporarily unable to attack until it goes back into the water. Caster is not very scary and will take double damage against holy attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion: Spooky's Noble Phantasm, she brings the opponent into her mansion where they have to clear 1000 rooms to win. They will be unable to do anything to 'cheat' and bypass the mansion such as teleporting or even breaking through the walls. They will be forced to confront all 14 specimens along the way. Class Skills Item Creation: A skill that reflects one's ability to construct magical items. Spooky has an D-rank in this ability. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Spooky has a A-rank in this skill. Personal Skills Scary Ghost The ability to be an incorporeal specter, Caster is unable to be touched by physical attacks normally. Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Caster's C-rank in Independent Action allows her to remain in the world for a whole day after losing her master. However, by supplementing her magical energy with the energy she drains from the blood of her prey, she can remain in the world for lengthier periods of time to find another master. Magic Resistance: Grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Caster has a D-rank in this skill, so she cancels Single-Action spells. This is Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy. Sadistic Constitution: A Skill that augments one's aggression in battle. It appears to be a positive Skill, but the longer its owner stays in battle, the more their abusive disposition will grow, causing them to lose their usual composure. The more one attacks, the stronger one becomes, but on the other hand, one's defensive abilities drop. Spooky has a B-rank in this skill. Gallery File:SCARE_01.png|Specimen 1 File:Spec_2.png|Specimen 2 File:Spec_3.png|Specimen 3 File:SPEC_RINGU.gif|Specimen 4 File:SJSM_Specimen_5_Chase_Animation.gif|Specimen 5 File:Spec_6.png|Specimen 6 File:Spec_7.png|Specimen 7 File:SPEC_DEER2.gif|Specimen 8 File:SPEC_CLAY.gif|Specimen 9 File:Spec_10_1_anim.gif|Specimen 10 File:Spec_11_animation.gif|Specimen 11 File:Specimen_12.gif|Specimen 12 File:MB10_19_tex.png|Specimen 13 File:Specimen14.png|Specimen 14 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Children Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Fate Category:Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion Category:Nasuverse Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Inorganic Physiology Users Category:Sound Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Users Category:Possession Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Life Users